


MCYT: Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dream Smp, Gen, How do I tag?, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, They are traumatized your honor, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: There isn't much to say, just age regression oneshots for Dream SMP characters! Requests are open.
Relationships: None
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 45
Kudos: 42





	MCYT: Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots

Hi so this is my first time posting here on AO3 so please be patient if I mess some things up on here and maybe give me some advice on how to tag here because I have no clue on how to. Besides that this is not my first time writing, I have been writing since I believe around 2016-ish so that would be around five years.

Age regression is a **coping mechanism**!! It is not sexual in anyway and is typically used by people who have trauma but not strictly just them, others use it to cope with mental illness or just stress.

Now with that out of the way, I'm C4ndy or Candy and this is my MCYT age regression oneshot collection, please send me requests! I do have the write to decline any requests that I am not comfortable writing or just personally cannot do such as some people I just cannot write (EX: GeorgeNotFound, I can't get his personality down)

Anyways with all of this being said here is general stuff I need or would like to know for your request!

People: Little(s) and CG(s)

Plot if you have one, this just makes it a lot easier for me to write.

Any objects you want them to have?

Headcannons/Anything extra you want in the oneshot?

Anywho, happy reading and thank you if you decide to stick around or request!


End file.
